


Insomniac

by glowydean



Series: A Love Type Thing [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asgard, Bedrooms, Cute, Fluff, Home, Insomnia, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki cannot sleep and acts like a complete brat.  Just some fluff to get you through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy drabble. I hope you enjoy!

"I can't sleep!" Loki moaned as he buried his face in his pillow.

Next to him, completely oblivious, Steve slept soundly. His mouth was slightly agape and he snored lightly.

Loki lifted his head from the pillow and rolled his eyes. He would never understand how this man could sleep so much, and so soundly. "I  _wish_  I could sleep too," he said, louder this time.

Steve made a strange sound with his nose but continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of Loki and his predicament.

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to a sitting position in the bed. He moved up and down, creating movement on the mattress, thinking Steve would wake. He looked over at Steve with a delightful grin, almost excited to see him angry, however to his dismay, Steve slept on. Loki gritted his teeth. "Steve!" he said.

Steve's eyebrows rose and he moved his head in the direction of Loki's voice.

Loki grinned -  _finally._

Steve made another sound with his nose and then turned on his side, away from Loki.

Loki's eyes widened and he curled his hand into a fist.  _Damn this Migardian_ , he thought to himself. He quickly stood up on the bed as he had seen so many children do in Migardian films, and he began to jump up and down on the bouncy mattress.

Steve's body shook with the movements yet, still, he continued with his slumber.

With a growl Loki plopped back down on the mattress. He looked over at Steve and rolled his eyes again. With a frown, Loki pulled back the blankets that covered Steve's body and he proceeded to walk his fingers up and down Steve's side.

The soldier gave no response.

With a sad groan Loki allowed himself to fall back on his pillows. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered what it was about this place that made him feel strange. He was home, he should feel comfortable here. With a sigh, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stared down at his feet as he dangled them over the stone floor which would be ice cold. Before his feet touched the ground, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around, startled.

Steve was sitting up, a small smile on his lips, and sleep in his eyes. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Loki shrugged. "This is home, this is  _supposed_  to be home, and I can't sleep," he said softly.

Steve chuckled and pulled Loki towards him. "What do you need? Some kind of Asgardian tea or something? I'll go make it if you want. I can get you some warm… Bilgesnipe milk or something," he said.

Loki felt a small smile bloom on his face. "Bilgesnipes don't make milk," he said sadly.

Steve pulled Loki into his arms and he felt the God relax into his chest. Steve wrapped his arms protectively around him and buried his face in Loki's neck.

"Don't you ever miss your home?" Loki asked.

Steve nodded. "For a long time, I did," he said.

"What changed?" Loki asked.

Steve chewed on this for a moment and then he kissed the spot where Loki's shoulder curved into his neck. "I realized one night that my home was sleeping right next to me," he said.

Loki felt his breath hitch in his throat and he turned around to face Steve. In the dim light coming from the candles he could make out a small smile on Steve's face. Loki looked up into Steve's eyes and smiled.

"Home is not a place, it's love," Steve said softly.

Loki felt his throat tighten and he closed his eyes.

Steve reclined on the large pillows and he pulled Loki close to him.

Loki snuggled up next to Steve and closed his eyes. He felt the warmth from Steve's body and he took comfort in the steadiness of his breath.

Steve wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close. "You're always home in my arms," he said.

Loki closed his eyes and felt his heartbeat slow down. He was here, he was in the room that he had grown up in, the room that he had read his first book in, the room he had casted his first spell in. He was in the arms of Steve Rogers, in the arms of the man he loved.

He was home.


End file.
